


Leavin'

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Body Image, F/M, Fluff, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had always had body issues. you never thought you were skinny hough or pretty enough. Until Dean came along. But when you see him making out with some skinny blonde in a bar you feel all the hatred come back. WARNING POSSIBLE TRIGGERS!</p><p>For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leavin'

**Author's Note:**

> Guys again this could be triggering for some. Please read at your own caution. Just remember no matter what you are loved and you are beautiful!
> 
> For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.

“Sam tell Dean I’m leaving.” You say as you walk out of the dive bar Dean had wanted to go to. You and Dean had been together about three years now. And when you saw that tall leggy blonde all over him you lost it. You had had frequent body issues throughout your teen years. Being a hunter didn’t exactly help with the greasy diner food. You were strong and had a slight pudge. You weren’t skinny but you weren’t fat.

When you got back to the motel room you change into one of Dean’s old sweatshirts and a baggy pair of sweatpants. You had never told Dean about your body issues. Until now you hadn;t really had any problems recently. You start to cry. All the self hate comes back.

Your not pretty enough for him.

Your not skinny enough. 

He deserves better.

You don’t even hear the door open you're so consumed with your body shaking sobs. 

“Y/N! Y/N! What’s wrong? Are you ok? Baby are you hurt?” He starts trying to find any sign of injuries.

“Go!” You say as you push him away.

“No I’m not leaving you! Tell me what’s wrong!” He shouts as he picks you up off the floor bridal style. He sits down on the bed while you spider monkey him. You nuzzle your face into his neck as you continue to sob. You don’t know when you stop but you fall asleep sitting on Dean’s lap.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You wake up to find Dean wrapped around you holding you close to him. You slip out of his arms and pack your bag. You get a slip of notebook paper out and write a letter to Dean explaining that you’re leaving and you love him. You silently walk out of the room after pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s temple.

You walk down the road and find another motel. You check in and walk to your room. You slam the door behind you and toss your bag on the bed. You turn your cell on silent and place it on the table before grabbing one of Dean’s razor blades and walking into the bathroom locking the door. 

 

DEAN’S POV

Dean I’m sorry I’m just not good enough for you. I know that. Goodbye Dean I love you. I read the words over and over again as stray tears escape. How could she believe that? She was perfect? She was the most beautiful girl in the world. I love her more than anything. If anything I didn’t deserve her.

What could make her think this? Shit. She must’ve seen that girl kiss me last night. As soon as my mind registered what had happened I pushed her away and went to find Y/N. Sam told me she left and seemed upset. 

“Dean.” I turn to see Chuck. Or God whatever. He was Y/N best friend. Ever since he came back he and Y/n seemed to bond quickly. “Come with me know.” He commands I agree and he zaps us somewhere.

“Y/N?” I breathe out she was laying in a bath tube with huge vertical lines of blood on her wrists. “Fix her.” I beg Chuck nods and presses his fingers to her forehead and the slashes disappear. I carry her bridal style and lay her down on the bed. I sit next to her leaning against the wall. I pull her so she is basically on top of me.

“Physically she will be fine Dean.” Chuck reassures me.

“Who did this to her?” I growl. Whoever hurt my baby girl was gonna have hell to pay.

“She never told you did she?” I must look confused because he continues. “Y/N had body issues since she was young. Last night triggered it when she saw that leggy blonde all over you. She tried doing this once before. But since you came into her life she had been better.” How could she ever not love her body. I’ve been with a lot of women but Y/N was the only one worth a repeat. I loved her curves. She was so beautiful and perfect I couldn’t believe she fell for a loser like me.

 

YOUR POV

“Baby girl you there?” You hear Dean’s voice asking you. You wake up confused before a look around and you remember everything.

“How did you find me?” You whisper not looking at him.

“Chuck.” You look up to see Chuck.

“Hey kiddo. I told him everything. Don’t you dare do something like that again.” Chuck warns before he zaps off to somewhere else giving the two of you privacy.

“I’m sorry if he made you come here.” You say turning away from Dean.

“Look at me Y/N.” He commands though his tone is gentle. You look up and see tears in his eyes. “I didn’t kiss her. Y/N she kissed me. I was in shock I pushed her off as soon as I realized what happened. I would never kiss another. I only want you.” He says as he pulls you onto his lap. He buries his head into your hair.

“Why? Why would someone as perfect and gorgeous as you want me?” You ask as you pull away. Stray tears escape Dean’s eyes.

“You just don’t get it do you? I love you. I love your body. Your curves are part of you. You are perfect. You are not fat. You are gorgeous. And you're the kindest person I know. You always put me in my place. I can’t lose you. Please don’t do something like this ever again.” He begs.

“Ok. I will talk to you from now on.” You agree. You can see the fear in his eyes and for the first time you feel loved. You don’t feel anything less than perfect.

“Good I can’t lose you. Ever. You and Sam are everything to me. Y/N I love you.” dean says as he crashes his lips to yours.

“I love you too Dean.” You whisper as you pull apart for air.

“Good because tonight I’m going to make sure you know just how beautiful you are. But first I need you to promise me something.” He asks with slight hesitation in his voice.

“Anything Dean what is it?” You ask running a hand through his short blonde hair.

“Never leave me again I can’t lose another person I love.” He whispers his voice low and full of sorrow.

“I promise not to ever leave you again Dean.” You say and you mean every word of it. Dean smiles at your promise and before you know it you're lying naked underneath him.

He leans down to plant a gentle kiss on your hardened nipples. He gently sucks each one sending heat straight to your core. He moves a hand towards your clit. He rubs soft, slow circles against your swollen clit.

He gently slides a finger into your throbbing pussy. “Holy shit baby you're soaked.” He mutters pushing it in and out at an achingly slow pace.

“Dean please want to feel you. Need you inside me.” You beg. Dean smirks and lines himself up with your entrance thrusting in hard and fast. You moan at the feeling. Dean picks up his pace and your coming apart in no time. As your walls clench around him Dean spills his hot seed inside you. Your walls milking him for all he’s worth.

“Don’t leave me baby girl I need you. So much more than you could ever know.” He whispers as he pulls out of you. He pulls you onto his chest stroking your hair softly until you fall asleep.


End file.
